In news production, it is common to have videographers capture video in the field and to transfer that video to a newsroom for use. In practice, the captured video could be transferred as a live video feed to the newsroom, where the video could be broadcast in real-time, edited, and/or stored for later use. Alternatively or additionally, the captured video could be stored and perhaps edited in the field and subsequently transferred to the newsroom for further processing, broadcast, and storage.
As a newsroom accumulates such captured videos, it would be useful for the videos to be indexed in a meaningful manner, to facilitate later searching for desired footage. One way to do this would be to record for each video an indication of location where the video was captured. Provided with such location information, news production personnel could then conveniently search through an archive of video data for video that was captured at a particular location. Unfortunately, however, given the fast-paced nature of typical news production, it may be difficult to reliably record such location information for captured video. Consequently, an improvement is desired.